Their Story
by Bellatriz123
Summary: This is the story of how Hades and Persephone started their romance and of all the obstacles that they had to face. Rated M for future content including violent situations, swearing and sexual content. R&R
1. Chapter 1

That had been the first time she had dreamt about him.

She dreamt of a pond where she was bathing, but then she heard a noise came from the dark. 'Who is there?' the girl asked and before her eyes slowly appeared a man. He was very tall, in fact taller that any god she had ever met, the man's eyes were an incredibly dark shade of blue; his skin was pale, opposite to everyone she knew, whose skin was gold as the sun. The stranger wore black leather pants, a loose blouse and black riding boots; on top of that he wore a long black and red cloak. This stranger was the representative of true male beauty in her honest opinion; sure she was never to say that out loud should her mother hear.

'What is a beautiful maiden as yourself doing alone in the hoods?' the man asked. She tried to hide her blushing cheeks, after all she never met anyone and for that reason very few had told her that she was beautiful, sure some gods had but she felt this stranger was somehow different from everyone else.

With her silence the man walked towards her. In that moment she remembered that she was not wearing any clothes, so she tried to cover herself with her hands and hair ashamed, but he kept walking in her direction until he was just in from of her. Then he looked her in the eyes and caressed her cheek with his hand. She didn't know why was she letting him do that, maybe she should try to escape, but something inside her mind told her he wasn't going to hurt her and that he wasn't as a stranger as she thought he was.

'What is your name my dear?' he asked her again. Feeling bold the girl teased 'I think is only fair if I know your name first, my lord.' He smirked looking deep into her eyes and feeling bold himself, told her 'What if I give you my name and in exchange I get a sweet kiss from you, my gorgeous flower?' he made the proposition in a husky tone that sent shivers up her spine in delight. Damn, why was she feeling like that? She had never felt so needy, so willing, like she was capable to do anything if he asked her.

'I guess we… could make a deal…'she answered fumbling a bit with her words. The handsome stranger then slowly lowered his lips on hers and in the next moment he was kissing her and she could not believe it was happening. At first the kiss was sweet and tender, but as they continued kissing she put her arms around his neck and he his arms around her slender waist, now they were kissing each other fiercely as she lost all kind of sense and simply gave herself completely to this man who was a complete stranger to her.

They parted for a little time to breathe, the girl looked at his deep blue eyes and smiled, starting to kiss in again this time running her hands though his long black hair, while he drove her crazy with his tongue. She grinded against him, making the man groan and grind back into her, with that she gave a loud moan full of need.

Persephone woke up sweating on her single bed. What a dream! Who was that man? Why had she dreamt with him? What was wrong with her? Why was her mind playing tricks on her? So many questions passed her mind in that moment.

She got up and went to look through the window. It was almost sunrise.

Persephone next went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Gods, she was a mess. Her hair was all messy with sweat and she was very red and incredibly warm all over, obviously because of her crazy dream. She then filled her tub and took a bath to wash the sweat off of her skin, later dressing for her new day, since she could sleep no longer.

When she was ready she went towards the garden to say good morning to her mother – Demeter, Goddess of Fertility – and help her with the flowers and with the harvest, for she was too a goddess of spring and fertility like her mother so it is her duty to be with her mother to see if the flowers grow as they most.

As the girl goes to see her mother, she thinks if the man in her dream is real, if she will ever met him or that if he is real she will be forever lost in love with him. Then she spots her mother by a tree with her nymph friends working on some of the flowers. She goes to greet her mother.

'Good morning, mother' Persephone says. 'Good morning, my dear!' her mother almost sings getting up, 'You don't use to get up so early Sephie'.

'I didn't sleep well tonight, mother, nothing to worry about though' she reassured her mother. 'Are you sure, dear?' to that the girl nodded and went to help her mother.

'Ok, so let's get to work, dear, these flowers won't grow themselves, will they?' her mother said smiling at her daughter happily.

Persephone kept on with her day, but she never stopped thinking about the mysterious man that appeared in her dreams that night. That day she decided that she would find him, no matter what, and this time she would get his name.

Little did she know that in the next day she was going to have a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was being one of those days for the Lord of the Underworld.

He had been working all day on some papers about the recent entries on his world; it was tiring passing all his damn days isolated from everyone else and writing about the dead people that check-in into his realm. It wasn't like he was a very sociable person, because he wasn't at all, but he didn't enjoy being alone all the time either.

At some time in his life he started to this what it would be like to find a queen to rule beside him. If he though well about it, it was going to be really difficult to find a woman that was willing to give up the above world just to go and live her life by his side. But then he could somehow find something to distract him from his loneliness, his excess of work or sometimes talking to someone from his realm he could trust and sometime he would even talk with his faithful three headed dog, Cerberus.

But that faked peace of mind that he was able to live had been disturbed in his last night of sleep, because of a dream he had about a lovely young woman. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and believe him, he had seen some beautiful women in Olympus. The young woman had dark auburn hair, with long curls that went to the small of her back; amazing big brown eyes; flawless ivory skin that shined in the moonlight.

In his dream she was bathing in a pond. At first he was a little reluctant to look, after all it wasn't everyday he looked at women while they bathed and he always tried to be as much a gentleman as he could. But damn, she was one gorgeous woman. He could see very clearly the outline of her body from the bushes where he was hidden, but when she discovered she was being watched she asked who was there and he had show himself to her. To that second Hades already knew she was more than beautiful, but in when he came to be right in front of her he could say she was total and complete perfection as a woman.

It had been sometime since he had had a woman, and by the gods, this little woman was doing such things to his mind and body, just from looking at her, and Hades was beginning to think it was going to be really difficult for him to make use of his legendary control if he kept on looking.

While he was looking at her, he could feel her squirming under the powerful restrains that were is his gaze on her body. After a while he spoke to her and at first she only blushed shyly while trying not to look at him. He wanted desperately that this amazing creature talked to him and stopped feeling so shy, so went over to where she stood and caress her cheek. Next, Hades asked the girl her name and she teased him by saying that he should tell his first. So he just teased back by asking her a kiss in exchange of his name.

To his utter surprise, instead of being angry she came closer and he took that as a sign that maybe she wanted him too. He too got closer then, leaned in and kissed her. First it was an innocent type of kiss, but a little later he was kissing her desperately and she was giving him as much passion as he was giving her. Just when she started to touch him, he woke up. So, yes that night he could say he had a quick glance of the type of woman he definitely wanted to have at his side.

Now, he was buried in work and for all of his sins that night he had to go to a party in Olympus in honor of his whore of a brother, for some reason he could no longer remember. Gods, why did he have to put up with these hideous parties? Well, guess some of them weren't negotiable, then again, what Zeusy wanted Zeusy always found an away to have, and he wasn't only talking about the parties anymore. So Hades had to stop with his work to go get ready for the night that was ahead of him. It was going to be a very long night…

Sometime later he was leaving for Olympus. As he passed next to Thanatos on the hallway he said 'Thanatos, take care of the underworld while I am gone. I hope I won't take long up there, but in any case be alert, I don't want any lost souls running about.'

'Sure boss! You can be rested while you're away.' Thanatos assured him. Hades nodded and went to walk to the entrance of the realm where he found Charon on his boat looking tired.

'Everything alright Charon?' he asked a bit concerned.

'All good, thanks. Just lots of dead people to cross lately, must be because of the war. Glad it's finally ending.' The boatman replied to him while leaning against his boat.

'I'm glad the war is finishing too, I have been having lots of paperwork to do on the death entries.' And with that he said goodbye to Charon and went to get his chariot so he could get going.

As Hades got to Olympus, he could see his little brother's big palace full of lights and full of the noise made from people talking and laughing. So, he parked his chariot and went over to the palace entrance, so he could find the Zeus. Just as he entered the throne room, where the party was happening, he heard someone calling his name rather loudly and enthusiastically.

'Brother! You came, what a wonderful surprise. Be welcome to my palace.' Zeus said as he got closer to Hades to give him a big hug, of which the Lord of the Underworld politely shrugged himself of.

'Of course I came, brother. And by the away, the party seems to be going well.' The older god commented.

'It is a great party; it was Hera who planned it of course, because otherwise it wouldn't be half as great.' Zeus said looking around the room. His brother just nodded and smiled.

While Hades was distracted, Zeus called someone that came to stand at his side. 'Hades, may I present to you my beautiful daughter, Persephone.' As the almighty god finished saying those words, his brother turned to let his relative introduce him.

To his surprise and amazement, he found himself face to face to the wonderful young woman with whom he dreamt the previous night. Gods, was he dreaming again? Was this person truly real? Apparently it looked as if she was indeed real, and blushing that beautiful shade of pink he knew so well from his dream. She was dressed in an amazing green dress, which seemed to float around her like a leaf.

When Hades saw that she was blushing, he understood that the dream that he had had was a shared one, what meant that she had the same dream, with the course of actions. Of course it wasn't common, but it did happen in some cases. Well, that meant that they truly had been together for some time, just not in the real world, but instead in the mind playing games world. Great, now he was going to try to look like it was the first time he had seen her, for now…

The Lord of the Underworld found his voice and said in an almost stoic tone to hide what he was thinking 'Nice to met you, my lady Persephone. I am Hades. If I may say, you have a name as beautiful as yourself.' At the last part he dropped a bit his façade. She continued looking embarrassed and at the ground, but offered her hand as he went to kiss it.

'Well, I will leave you to so you can talk a little. I think Hera is calling me. Better go.' And with that Zeus was gone and the two of them were alone with each other.

With that opportunity the dark lord pulled closer to her and whispered into her ear 'Finally a know your name, and you… finally got your reward for that kiss.' In that moment he felt her shudder and shiver against him.

Oh, this was going to be a very good night after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Persephone POV

Persephone couldn´t believe who was talking to her. The man of her dreams was after all Hades the Great Lord of the Underworld. Maybe she was dreaming again. She had to be. How could she had dreamt with him if she didn't knew him, and more importantly, how would he know of my dream of him.

After some time she was able to snap out of it and understand that he was real and that she wasn't dreaming at all. Hades was wearing black leather pants, with a black shirt with blood red bottoms which matched with his also red cloak and a pair of black boots. He was as handsome as in her dream. Her heart felt like it was in her throat with nerves.

She passed her day with her mother, taking care of the plants and flowers, making sure all nature were in harmony, and preparing everything for the party she was being dragged in to. Persephone knew about the party for weeks, but had managed to only be in Olympus a day before, thank the gods. She couldn't pass more than two days near her father and his wife. Hera hated her, because she was Zeus daughter with Demeter, and her dad was completely mental and couldn't keep it in his pants near her damn nymph friends or the servants.

She spent her whole day thinking about the man that had appeared in her dream, and had been trying to forget it and get on with her day, like it was nothing of importance. Though in her mind was not, because she knew the truth was that her dream was indeed important, she couldn't take that mysterious man out of her mind.

And now he was right in front of her.

Then he got closer and whispered something in her hear about her wanting to know who he was in the dream, and she felt a shiver run up her spine in delight of his close proximity to her. For some moments she found herself unable to talk, but finally her tongue decided to start working correctly and she spoke.

'Ah… my Lord, nice to meet you here.' she said as she tried not to look at his face, finding the patterns on the floor quite interesting.

The Great Lord approximated his hand to her face and caressed her, drawing her eyes to his. She was sure that if her mother saw her she would go off of her mind angry, even if he was just touching her face. But the feelings she was having were quite worth the risk.

'My lady, you don't need to be coy with me. Remember that we already meet last night, and what sweet dream that was, may I be so bold to say.' He said as he continued to stroke her cheek, looking deeply into her brown eyes with is marvelous blue ones. Gods, but his eyes were really a wonder.

'I don't think is appropriate us being so close in this place, after all everyone can see us.' Persephone remembered him, making a great effort herself to concentrate on the other gods and goddesses that were in the room with them. In that moment music started playing and some of the people that were sitting or talking to each other started forming pares and dancing to the tune.

Hades took her hand. 'Would you give me this dance, my lady? After all this way we can ne close together and nobody will get suspicious. Does that sound good?'

'Very good, my lord, I will dance with you.' The girl was slightly blushing and smiling at him as she accepted the dance.

With that the King of The Underworld took her to the center of the room, where they started to dance. Hades pulled Persephone close to him as they danced. Stars, she could smell him like this. He smelled of earth, fire and something else that drawn her near, but she couldn't tell what it was. The man was an incredible dancer it seemed and she was completely lost to the sway of their hips and the closeness of their bodies, making his warm breath caress her neck as the danced in time with the song. And she stooped mattering if the other party guests were looking at them.

For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt herself being very much attracted to this man. In her whole life her mother had always tried to keep her away from other people, especially man, because she knew she one day could fall in love, and her mother would never let her go if she did.

But while she was there in his arms, she thought that maybe she was starting to feel something for this man, as absurd as it sounded. Yes, she knew that they had only met just in that moment, or in the dream, if non realities counted, even if they both had shared it.

The music stooped and the gods and goddesses started talking again in little groups, while waiting for the next song to begin. Hastily, Hades led her to the gardens and seated on a marble bench, instructing her to sit by his side.

Persephone quickly sat next to the older god, all the while looking at his face, trying to discover what he was thinking about, but again his serene and stoic, yet handsome face didn't give much of what was going thru his thoughts.

Finally, after what felt like centuries for the young girl, the King of the Underworld spoke, looking deep into her eyes, "So, my lady… I believe we were talking about the night we dreamt with each other before our lovely dance…" he said with a smirk and a devious glint in his eyes.

"So we were, my lord." The girl said trying to remain composed in front of the man that intimidated her so much, but when she looked again, but this time, right into his night sky blue orbs, she like before lost her train of thought and became confused by her feeling and by her doubt about what had happened. "I- how- I thought that dream was mine alone. How could I be sharing it with someone else? And was it real, have you really felt like I did my lord?" Persephone asked the last past looking at something on her dress while flushing at the thought of the night before, and embarrassed that she was actually asking him if he had felt her like she felt him.

"Persephone…" the way he said her name, like he craved to say it for the rest of his existence like a prayer, whispered like a promise of something to come. "I felt it just like you did, the intensity of what we shared… something telling me that we were right where we should be…" her heart almost stopped as she again looked into his eyes and saw the truth of what he was saying, her own eyes begging his to tell her what she needed to hear, making him continuing as he found her hand in her lap and intertwining their fingers, "… together."

Trying to look shy and modest the young goddess spoke, "But we only meet today for the first time, how can you want me my lord, I am only the goddess of the plants, while you're the powerful King of the Dead and one of the three great gods… what can I offer to you?" asking the last part innocently.

The Great God moved closer to the goddess, and whispered into her ear, "My sweet you can offer me so much, I could teach you so much…" Persephone then look at him blushing as deep as she possibly could, while he licked his lips and continued, "Do you want to kiss me again, my sweet? Do you miss how my body felt against yours?" she almost whimpered, just thinking about it while listening to the deep and dulcet tones of his voice, she closed her eyes as he kept talking softly in her ear, "Do you remember how you desperately wanted me to kiss you, to touch, to sate your deepest desires? Do you want to feel like that again, to give me control over your body again? Oh… you won´t regret it my sweet, sweet Persephone."

Persephone was in a whole new dimension, and when she opened her eyes she immediately saw Hades staring at her like he was waiting for something, for some answer, some kind of confirmation that she wanted him too.

"Mmm… you know I need you my lord, but I… I don't know what I should say… do you really want me my lord?" the young goddess said shyly looking at their joined hands.

He looked at her with a surprised and pleased expression on his face, "Darling Persephone, I thought it was obvious that I ache for you, the dreams of you that come to me at night are too intense and I always wake up feeling like something in me is missing… for me you have been by my side for a very long time my lovely.", as the king said that, the girl felt like, finally after so many years of living with her mother and acting like she was never going to know happiness or a place to call her own, she could maybe be loved by a man, by someone that she was also capable of loving, and maybe in him find a home.

After some time of looking into each other eyes with a longing that could put Aphrodite love spells to shame, the Great Lord spoke, "My lovely, I know you are innocent and know nothing of some of the things I speak of and offer you, but if you allow me to show you and teach you I would feel honored and would be the happiest god amongst all of the gods… just answer me my sweet, you mother must be looking for you already… If you say yes to me I will come back to you whenever you miss me… and I will do whatever you ask of me."

Hearing that the young goddess looked into his dark blue orbs and breathed "Yes." without thinking much about it, just feeling the moment and the happiness and desire that it waked inside her.

In that moment the Lord of the Dead leaned, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her face, and kissed her. It started as a gentle kiss, but soon they were kissing deeply and she was moaning into his mouth feeling the intensity of the kiss. This was even better that in the dream, he was so much more real, the feel of his body pressed against hers and his smell made her feel dizzy with longing. He kissed her with a passion she had never known before in her life, she could feel he was lost in the kiss as well as her, and that every little move she did with her body against his made him groan, as everything he did made her whimper and moan. She had completely forgotten about the world around them or about the fact that was a party full of people inside of the palace.

"PERSEPHONE", they heard her mother calling for her, as she approached the place where they were sitting. All too soon, Hades broke the kiss and whispered, "My darling Persephone, think of me and I will come to you.", and then he disappeared, leaving her breathless and wanting.

"Oh, there you are dear, come with me and say goodbye to your father, we are leaving." Demeter informed her daughter calmly as she guided her inside the palace to say their farewells. After they talked to everyone, they went to speak to Zeus, who was very much drunk at the time and flirting with a serving nymph.

"Zeus we are leaving, I and my daughter are very tired and we're going home." her father looked at them and quickly kissed Persephone on the cheek.

"You ought to come here more often my daughter, after all you are very welcome and they seem to like you very much." He said pointing at the other gods, who were chatting with each other. "Be well Persephone, and make sure to convince your mother to let you out more often." Zeus added smirking at Demeter. Her mother just glared at him, used to the comments he did to unnerve her.

As the two of them left the palace Demeter asked, "Did you have fun tonight darling?", Persephone immediately blushed and looked at the ground answering a quick, "yes", and telling she was very tiered. Her mother didn't asked anything else as they traveled home, but was quite curious by her daughter's strange behavior.

When they got home Persephone said a quick goodnight to her mother and went to bed. While she was lying in bed she thought about Hades and how she desired that their encounter hadn't been stopped by her mother, she wanted to see how far would he go, she wanted to know what things he could teach her, but more importantly she was waiting nervously for the next time she was going to see him.


End file.
